


Carols in the Rain

by fleurofthecourt



Series: Flash Fic [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas Caroling, First Dates, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurofthecourt/pseuds/fleurofthecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash Fic for the Prompt: Only Two People Who Showed Up To Go Caroling AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carols in the Rain

Considering the heavy rain that is pattering steadily against the awning that juts out over the school’s entrance, Cas finds it is hardly surprising that he was one of only two choir students to turn up for caroling. It wasn’t a requirement, simply a way to earn extra credit, and most students wouldn’t need extra credit for choir. He didn’t. He simply enjoyed singing and being offered the opportunity to brighten someone’s day. 

He sincerely doubts that’s why Dean’s here. He doesn’t even know why Dean’s in choir, since Dean had kind of side eyed him last spring when he said he was signing up for it. 

Cas more than fully assumes he needs the extra credit. 

They stand there, in what Cas believes is mutually frosty silence, until their choir teacher, Mr. Singer, tells them he’ll write down that they showed up but they can take off if they want. It’s just not worth it with three people. 

Cas is already pulling his umbrella back out for the walk back to his house when Dean taps his shoulder. “Cas, you, uh, want to head out?” 

“I’m already heading out,” Cas says as Dean ducks under his umbrella with him. “That is what Mr. Singer told us to do.” 

“I mean, to the houses over there,” Dean says, gesturing to where their caroling route was suppose to start. “I, uh, I really wanted to horrify folks with “Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer” and... uh, maybe charm some others with “O Holy Night” or something.” 

Cas stares at him. “You want to go caroling?” 

“Uh, I’m here aren’t I?” Dean asks. 

“For the extra credit,” Cas says. He regrets, as he says it, that it is not a question. 

“That’s what you think?” Dean says, kicking at the sidewalk. “You know what? I...I’ll see you around, Cas.” 

There’s a sickening twist in Cas’ stomach as Dean runs towards the Chevy Impala parked on the other side of the parking lot. He needs to learn to think before he speaks. “Dean, Wait!” 

Cas runs after him and ultimately ends up leaning against the recently slammed driver’s side door, panting. Dean huffs but still rolls his window down. “What?” 

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas says, then continues, in his likely ill advised defense, “but, you’ve never seemed particularly interested in choral music...not before today. The rock and roll music you play too loudly from the speakers of this vehicle, certainly, but it is not choral.” 

“Cas...” Dean sighs, “Not about extra credit, and not really about Jingle Bells either. But, I’m an idiot. So I’m gonna go.” 

“But, if it’s not about the extra credit or the singing, why would you come?” Cas asks, completely bewildered. 

“Dean, cut the guy a break. He doesn’t have a clue what you’re yammering about,” Mr. Singer says as he works on unlocking the car parked next to Dean’s. “And, Cas, you oblivious idjit, he came for the one person, besides me, who actually wanted to be here.” 

It takes a moment before Cas dubiously asks, “Me? You came for me?”

“Thought it might be fun, if I did it with you,” Dean says. 

That was...that was unexpected. 

“Do you...do you still want to go?” Cas asks, because now that he knows that’s what Dean wants to do and wants to do specifically with him, he really wants to do it with Dean. “I think the rain is changing to snow. It’s certainly more... festive.” 

“You two can take your date elsewhere,” Mr. Singer says. “This rain’s gonna turn to ice and the last thing we need is for either of you to slip on it and break your neck on a school sponsored caroling adventure. So... Dean, please see to it that Cas gets home safe.” 

He winks at them before motioning Cas towards the passenger side door. 

Cas climbs in, uncertain what exactly he’s getting himself into, before turning to Dean, “This is a date?” 

“If you want it to be,” Dean says. “I’d really like that. You know it’s really hard to get your attention, right? You’re always working on school stuff, and I know grades are important to you, but you should come down to earth sometimes.” 

“I hear it’s nice there,” Cas says. 

Dean laughs. “Sure can be." 

There's a brief lapse into mildly uncomfortable silence before Dean says, "So, uh, know you were really looking forward to this. You... still want to sing? ” 

Cas grins softly before beginning 'Angels We Have Heard on High.' Dean, who seems a little wary, still drops his hand from the radio and joins in on the second verse.

**Author's Note:**

> [catalogercas](http://catalogercas.tumblr.com)


End file.
